SBC
by MusiqMistress
Summary: IY:YYH Sakura Blossom Cafe is Kurama's future business, and Kagome works there along with a few other familiar faces. Kagome's 'father, daughter' relationship isn't all that, either. AU KK SH R
1. Work at SBC

New and improved, hope you people enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing of this story do I own—just my fictional café and fictional props.

**SBC**

One – Work at SBC

_-If no one has ever told you yet let me be the first… ahem, Life's a Bitch. I know this from either 1: sheer experience or 2: the hard way. I would rather prefer choice one for my father is a total bastard. It isn't going to be my fault if he gets caught playing his 'games' with me one of these days. -_

Kagome startled awake to the sweet music of Shikon102.1 playing from a small stereo beside her twin-sized bed. Kagome glared at the alarm clock only to have it play slow R&B music in return.

'_Mind as well as get up and get an early start at SBC,'_ thought the sophomore. Slowly she got up from her warm soft bed and headed for the bathroom.

On weekends most kids would rampage through their closet and throw on stylish clothing just to go meet their friends at a nearby mall or watching _Scooby-Doo_ while eating Cocoa Puffs. But for a twenty-one year old named Kagome Higurashi… … it was different.

Weekends are Kagome's working hours. Having a job helped Kagome with collage and make sure Souta was happy, her kid brother who lives in Yokohama with Sayuri, their birth mother. Kagome worked at SBC, short for _SakuraBlossom Café_ and not the phone company. The ebony-haired woman would either be playing the part of a cute waitress or #1 chef in the kitchen during the day but during the night she would be known as the Kirei Lounge Singer. Tips and salary from both jobs kept Kagome in Tokyo U.

Putting on a pair of black baggy jeans and a plain white shirt, Kagome headed down the stairs to grab herself a to-go breakfast and head out of the door. Before leaving the residence Kagome pulled on her black Adidas jacket and duffel bag that was waiting for her next to the front door.

On the way to the café Kagome thought over of what she could sing, play, or both tonight for her usual audience. Recently SBC's manager decided to have a band work there for every night of the week. Kagome was fortunate enough to land singing or playing every weekend. With her best friend's brother's friend pulling a few strings that is. Kagome cared less who they, as in management, got to sing/play for them during the weekdays—just as long as she was getting paid the agreed salary.

A few minutes after finally making up her mind to sing _Long Walk_ Kagome made it to the café. Almost every table was filled with impatient costumers

'_I Hope Sango's ankle healed well enough for this rush hour of a day,'_ thought Kagome.

The raven-head made her way to the employee's locker room.

The fair-sized estate that made SBC was notorious. Its features included every other need to make a café, only better food. In fact one of their cooks had been offered a chance to join _Iron Chef_, but that person declined. Kagome wondered about the fact of why publicity and certainly better pay had not piqued Kouga's attention. Afterwards she just shrugged it off. As long as she stayed in contact with the stubborn man, everything was all good and well.

After switching from her baggies and into her work clothing Kagome threw on her waitress apron and headed to the kitchen. With time still left to burn, Kagome thought it best to get updated on any necessary information.

"Hey Kouga, anything happen while I was gone?" the yawning woman asked.

"If news about Shuichi and his guests coming tonight isn't 'anything' then I don't know what is," replied Kouga while flipping over a sizzling T-bone steak.

"Why is he coming? There isn't any special occasion coming up… is there?" Kagome said with plenty of hope in her voice. She sat down on a stool for thinking. Kagome didn't like the thought of her manager coming this certain night… nope not one bit. After all, the college worker is going to be host of tonight's music entertainment.

"It may not be the holidays but he's coming just too show our future head-honcho around the place. The other people are coming just to have an exclusive tour of the _famous_ café," Kouga said with more fake enthusiasm than needed. "I'd rather call this place a restaurant than a café."

The brunette then started decorating a plate with different colored sauces. It was true though. SBC wasn't your normal lovey-dovey café, it was big, decorated, and had enough employees to qualify as it's own restaurant. Most tabloids compared SBC to Jennifer Lopez's _Madre's_. It was pretty awesome, really, to be working for a business compared to such a place.

In disbelief of newfound knowledge, Kagome asked, "Mr. Minamino has a daughter, since when?" She didn't think the man who looked younger than the age he really is would have a family. But then again she doesn't really keep intact with what goes on at SBC on a regular basis.

"Since the last twenty-two years and secondly he has a_ son_ who is going to inherit this shack a few years from now. That's why the Minamino family is coming tonight—order for table fifteen is ready," Kouga stated while putting the T-bone steak special next to a few other dishes on a pick-up shelf.

"A son… and twenty-two at that… interesting. Well, I better clock in if I don't want to miss the great tips that are destined to be in _mine_," Kagome greedily said. She straitened her clothing after standing up from the kitchen stool. A good first impression always leaves positive feedback from costumers.

'_That is if Sango didn't already snag 'em all…' _

Kagome left the kitchenette with a light 'see you later' wave to Kouga.

* * *

Sighing heavily Kagome leaned back in one of SBC's cushioned booths. Her feet ached, her eyes stung from deprived sleep, and soreness began developing in her legs. Today certainly was rush hour. Every minute was filled with new hungry people wanting service. Luckily Kagome's hard work had paid off nicely. Since Sango's sprained ankle had temporarily sent her home for the weekend all tips were left for the raven-head to have.

Kagome smirked at the event in which resulted Sango in her current health position. In joy of receiving a touchdown Sango celebrated. Just as the jumping adult started descending downwards her foot landed wrong on top Kagome's. In reaction Sango's right ankle had been put into a brace. The doctor ordered, for quick recovery, for the injured brunette to remain seated as much as possible for two weeks. Since then Kagome had repeatedly apologized even if it technically wasn't her fault. But hey! Sango _is_ her best friend after all.

Recollecting herself within SBC's cushy booth for a few minutes more Kagome finally stood with much dismay. Aching feet were definitely not the way to go. Ignoring such an inconvenience, the working woman started making her way to the dressing rooms. Fortunately it was located right across from the dressing rooms. Downside: everything was on the other side from where Kagome stood.

'_I _so_ can't wait to take a nice, hot, bubbly bath tonight…'_

Opening one of the back hallways many maroon doors, Kagome entered the only dressing room. Around were darkly painted walls, barely lit lamps, and three overstuffed loveseats. The twenty-year-old dropped onto the center couch and rested her crossed ankles on the centered cherry wood coffee table.

Kagome relaxed before reaching over for a thick notebook that rested on top the coffee table. Inside were scribbled various songs and notes. The blue-eyed maiden collected different songs for her own enjoyment. It happened to be luck or destiny (although Kagome didn't look much into it) that she landed a job which her songbook became a useful tool.

Sixty-minutes later three certain individuals busted into the room, startling Kagome from her reverie. The college student instantly realized it was only SBC's centered band. After calming her raging nerves down, Kagome informed Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi which melody to play later that night.

Since all three studied Kagome's treasured collection once before, they knew what notes to perform.

"So you guys are set for tonight?" asked Kagome. Her friends sat themselves where seats were unused.

"Of course we're ready," replied a very confident Eri.

"Just make sure you don't mess up on the night the boss is supposed to show," cut in Yuka.

"And his cute son," added Ayumi.

Kagome nervously scratched a sensitive spot on the back of her neck.

'_Jeez… even they know who's coming! Where was I when the news got around so quick…? Better yet, why am I getting skittish?'_

The vocalist grumbled to herself. It was unlike her to get butterflies so suddenly on a normal episode. Then again, Shuichi Minamino and his posse and family are making an appearance. _'Wait a minute! Cute son?'_

"Cute son? How do you know he's cute not just some wannabe?" Kagome asked to the trio.

"We know because Kurama is _only_ the youngest man who ever graduated with a masters degree at his age _and_ is already planning on starting his own company," stated Yuka in a it's-so-obvious tone.

"Don't you ever watch the news or read _People_, Kagome?" Eri asked to her fellow employee and friend.

"Umm… … no?" said Kagome. The vocalist began scratching her neck nervously again.

"His face has got to be just about everywhere you turn or look. He's what's hot now-a-days," scolded Ayumi throwing her hands in the air while looking at Kagome in disbelief.

"Well _sorry _if I'm not in tune with what's happening every few minutes like you guys," explained Kagome to Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Their looks were starting to scare the raven-haired woman. Well… it _is_ scary to have three of your friends gang-up on you to a corner about some _nonsense_.

"Oh that's okay Kagome, that's why we're here isn't it? To keep you in check and to make sure you have a suitable boyfriend by the end of this year," replied Ayumi who calmed down and gave Kagome her sweet smile… it only succeeded in scared Kagome a bit more.

"Speaking of which, how would you like-"

"_NO!_" yelled Kagome cutting off Yuka in mid-sentence.

Ever since the Lounge Singer met the three band mates they have been trying to get her hooked-up with some boy. It was almost like that useless reason had become their life's mission since day one. It was freaky…

"_Awe_, c'mon Kagome! He's really cute, masculine, has money and-"

The blue-eyed woman agitatedly twitch then exclaimed, "_No_ means _no_! Have you three forgotten the definition of 'no'?"

"Yup," all three chimed at the same time.

Kagome just made a default face and got up saying that she was going to prepare for the show that was going to take place in about an hour. Waving another light 'see you later' wave, Kagome headed back to the locker rooms.

* * *

Handmade tux, freshly polished oxfords, and almost perfectly groomed hair. Kurama was disgusted. Maybe even be sick if he weren't such a gentleman at heart. The red-head stared back into his antique mirror a few seconds more before finally sighing and retreating to his computer chair.

A week ago his father, Shuichi, had informed him that a tour of the notorious Minamino café would take place. Just like a pre-welcome party for SBC's future boss. Yes, Kurama knew he was destined to take over the family business, and yes, Kurama knew the tour would happen—just not so soon. It wasn't like Shuichi's heir was going to inherit such a place anytime soon. In fact, Kurama barely graduated!

Well… going to _Sakura Blossom Café_ wasn't so bad. After all, it gave him an excuse to cancel a date with Maya, his recent girlfriend. Of course she had been a little down at first but then Shuichi purposed Maya come along with the whole family. At that, Kurama had been venomous if not a little mad for such an unexpected tag-along. At least the green-eyed male wasn't going to be the only one in his girlfriend's presence.

To take mind off present problems, Kurama signed into his penname. What a surprise to find his best friend logged-on, also. The musing male snickered for kicks.

_-Yahoo Messenger-_

YoukoKurama: Hey Hn

YoukoKurama: Did you get the tickets for Club Yellow?

ForbiddenChild666: You should be able to get in without the passes, but yes, I got the tickets

YoukoKurama: Good, I owe you Hiei. So, did you get that date with Yusuke's sister yet?

ForbiddenChild666: Why would I be interested in that girl?

YoukoKurama: Since I saw the look in your eyes when we first met her…

ForbiddenChild666: Hn, whatever

YoukoKurama: Lol Guess not. How about Yusuke, did he get Keiko to go out with him yet?

ForbiddenChild666: They're supposed to go on a date the same night the rest of us are going to Club Yellow

YoukoKurama: So there's going to be a free ticket?

ForbiddenChild666: Yes

YoukoKurama: Hmm… maybe we can get Sango to come

ForbiddenChild666: Why would you want _her_ to come, fox?

YoukoKurama: The question is why wouldn't _you_ want her to come seeing that I think you like her

ForbiddenChild666: Hn, whatever

YoukoKurama: You must like her a lot to have the same comeback from the last Sango related question I asked.

ForbiddenChild666: …

YoukoKurama: Lol I better go, father's calling me.

ForbiddenChild666: Later fox

YoukoKurama: Bye Hiei

_-Minamino Residence-_

Once Kurama logged-out, he grabbed his dress jacket and headed downstairs where his awaiting stepfather resided.

Shuichi proudly looked at his stepson who stepped down the stairs with ease. After hopping the last two steps, Kurama greeted his father with a handsome grin. Both men stepped out of their large estate and walked to the limo waiting for them.


	2. Girlfriend's

            Hola! … All this Spanish rap is too much. Oh, sorry minna-san, well, welcome to **chapter** three of _SBC_. I'm seriously on a roll with this fiction, but enough with my senseless chatting, read on people.

            Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Tagashi and Rumiko Takahashi, and not I unfortunately, own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha…

**~~~*~~~**

**SBC**

**_By: Musiq_Mistress101_**

**~~~*~~~**

_~I was always a sucker when it came to lying or thinking of some excuse at the top of your head. In time I got used to lying most of the time and thinking of anything from out of the blue for an instant excuse. I guess my 'father, daughter' time with daddy wasn't a total waste~_

Kagome was very pleased with her performance that night especially when she saw Kurama almost gapping at her after the last bridge of the song. Kagome left the stage so suddenly that she didn't take notice of the twenty-two year old following her. That was until she suddenly came to a halt when she quickly realized that she had forgotten to mention it to Miroku that she wouldn't be able to attend his party that he was having the following Saturday. **_Bam!_** Kagome felt someone run into her which caused her to fall forward which an _"oomph!"_ but _somehow_ she ended up landing with her body upwards which meant having her sea blue eyes meet with some very familiar forest green ones. 

            "Umm… I think now would be a good time than any to get off me Kurama. You're sort of cutting off my air supply," asked Kagome nicely after about a minute and a couple of seconds past between the two who were just staring into each others eyes.

            "Oh, sorry," replied Kurama getting off of Kagome with a _very_ slight blush on his cheeks, but if there were to be a _'who can imitate a tomato the best'_ contest Kagome would win first place instantly.

            "Uh, that's okay," was the only three words that came out of Kagome's mouth out of not knowing to say to the _sexy man_ now standing next to her. _'Ack, where the hell did that thought come from… I am spending way too much time with Miroku and his perverted ways'_ The first thought only made Kagome turn her cheeks a darker color of crimson. 

            "Mr. Minamino, your parents would like you to join them in the dining room now," said a third voice from behind both Kagome and Kurama. Kagome instantly knew who the voice belonged to. _'Oh god no, please don't tell me he saw everything that happened just now'_

            "Uh, well yes… I guess I'll see you later then Kagome," Kurama said with disappointment showing clearly through his silky voice. Kurama planted a quick kiss on Kagome's right hand and left towards the dining room that was in the opposite direction than where Kagome was going to head after she had a _talk_ with her friend that happened to be grinning like a Cheshire cat.

            "Please don't tell me you are now going to black-mail me Miroku?" asked Kagome with plenty of hope in her voice while giving Miroku a _very_ pleading look that actually made her look all the more pitiful.

            "Now what would make you think that I would _'black-mail'_ you Lady Kagome?" Miroku said than questioned to Kagome for his _innocent_ cover-up and giving her a _'you are so going to kill me by the end of this week'_ smile.

            "Because you have been trying to get back at me for telling all the women you know that you were gay _and_ the little incident that involved you, chick modeling clothes, and Polaroid pictures," Kagome replied in a half bored half stated tone while crossing her arms across her chest. _'Not to mention that you, Miroku Jaganshi, were caught red handed-'_

            "Why would _I_ try to get you back for things only rookies would do?" Miroku said back to Kagome a little to sweetly for her also cutting off Kagome's train of thought. 

            "… Why?"

            "Come again."

            "Why am I getting all stressed over something that you don't even have proof of in the first place. Hmm?" asked a now relieved Kagome after thinking over the incident and figuring that Miroku, did in fact, have no proof of what happened between her and Kurama just a minute ago.

            "Ooh…. I wouldn't start celebrating yet," and with that said Miroku took off in a dash, carrying something in his hand that now caught the eye of Kagome. She barely saw that the object is the color of lime green…and soon Kagome was chasing after her so called best friend. 

            "Get back here with that camera **Miroku****!**"

~$~

            Kagome groaned for what seemed the millionth time that day when she lied down on the sofa that she was sitting on not to long ago. She successfully caught up to Miroku, but unluckily was not able to receive the film in time. Two of your best friends ganging up on you is another one of life's curses. _'Oooh, Sango and Miroku are **so** going to pay once I come up with a plan'_

            As much as the young girl wanted to just pass out on the couch right then and there, she doesn't own the fluffy soft cushion of a couch which leads to her not being able to sleep on it nonetheless, Kagome got up from the comfort-ness she was in and, with her major dismay, got up and went in search of Inuyasha to ask him an important question that has been nagging at her mind for the past couple of hours. _'I pray to dear god that Kouga and Inuyasha aren't at it again, that'll just make my day all the more fun'_

            Kagome limped over to her bag and jacket was waiting for her in one of the cushioned chairs in the room. Apparently running your ass off just to get a few pieces of film in your high heels isn't healthy for the feet at all, added bonus: you're running to catch a person who is suppose to be you best friend. 

            After Kagome pulled her duffel bag onto her left shoulder, her jacket hanging from her right arm, Kagome headed out of the dressing rooms and search around for Inuyasha. When Kagome finished her _chase_ she went back to the dressing rooms to do what she originally planned to do in the first place… well before Kurama landed on her, Miroku secretly taking pictures, and a good game of high heel tag. She changed from her sweater and skirt into the same pair of baggy black jeans but with a tight layered shirt that was in the color sky blue and white. 

            When Kagome walked into the kitchen she was surprised to find it calm like it was during the mornings during the weekdays. Kagome walked around the kitchen for a minute but to find Kouga no where in sight. _'He must have been __ab__le to get off early'_

            "Hey Kag," said a gruff voice from behind Kagome, again for the second time that day.

            "Ah, just the person I was looking for," Kagome said turning around at a swift speed. The sight before was another man that looked to be in his early twenty's, also, who had silver hair and sun horizon golden eyes.

            "If it's a favor, forget it girl," stated the man that was in front of Kagome who turned away from her gaze and crossed his arms across his chest.

            "Trust me, if I was to **ever** ask** anyone** a favor you wouldn't be the first to ask," Kagome put out bluntly. 

            "Feh, than what is it wench?" asked the same gruff voice with annoyance showing as clear as day to the twenty-one year old girl with raven black hair.

            "Remember that phone conversation that we had last night?" Kagome asked back ignoring the man's last comment.

            "What about it."

****

**_~*Sango's Apartment [_****_8:45 P.M._****_ Friday night]*~_**

"I was thinking-"

            "Since when did you think?"

            "Oh, since I finally figured out that you are practically useless when it comes to matter like this."

            "…"

            "Anyway, as I was saying, I was thinking since Sango and Miroku seem to have a liking to each other we could set them up somehow without them knowing that we were the ones who caused their future chaos."

            "Wait a minute, **_we_**?"

            "Yes **_we_, **I am not going down alone if **we** were to get caught with this _match-up_ game. Or whatever they call it," stated a voice in that _it's the obvious thing in the world_ tone.

            "Like you can make me do what you're planning to do with those two love birds," stated the other person in an arrogant tone of voice.

            "I can and I will which I'm hoping with all my might that you won't change the wind to blow that way."

            "Wind, when the hell was there ever a wind?" asked the gruff man with demand.

            "It's just a saying of expression, geez, don't have a cow about it."

            "Cow, what-"

            "Are you going to let me finish what I was going to suggest on how to hook up Miroku and Sango, or are you going to blab the rest of the night away?" the now annoyed voice asked back the arrogant guy that seemed to not want to know what she had up her sleeve. Unknown to her, that's exactly what the guy was trying avoid hearing, very afraid of feeling Sango's wrath if she were to find out he was in on the plan that he was going to hear sooner or later.

            "Do I really have a choice between the two?"

            "Not one bit mister."

            "Thought so"

            "Let me start this again, I was thinking that maybe-"

            _"Inu-Yasha, are going to stay on the phone all night or are you going to join me in watching this movie?"_ asked another irritated tone from Inu-Yasha's side of the line. "No, I'll be there in a minute Ki-**just one minute**, promise," answered the _'gruff man'_ now known as Inu-Yasha.

            "Ooh, _Inu-Yasha_, **who** is that you have over there? Hmm? From the sounds of it **she **is getting impatient waiting for you to take a nice cushioned seat next to her on that _small_ couch of yours over there," said a taunting voice… oh how this person loved to tease a poor boy that goes by the name of Inu-Yasha Takahashi.

            "That was just my mother stupid."

            "Oh **_pleeeaase_** Inu-Yasha, I have specifically heard from your older brother that your parents are out of town for the week."

            "Oh look at the time, Kagome I better get going if I don't want to miss my PPV movie."

            "But-"

            "**Be good and don't taunt Sango to much, loveyaImissya_terribly_butbyeanyway!**" and with that Inu-Yasha hung up his cell phone and resumed his seating next to a pretty girl on his family's beige sofa. 

            Kagome sat there looking at the Urameshi's 1960's style phone in disbelief. Her best friend, out of three, just hung up on her like it was nothing. _'I feel sorry for Inu-Yasha, but what can I say? He gets the honor of being in my top ten lists of people to hurt/kill within the next twenty-four hours…. And now it seems like we lost a bachelor on ship number two. Just who was that girl anyway…?'_ Kagome wondered the rest of that night… that was until she was greeted by her father when she finally went back to her own home _wee_ hours in the morning.

**_~*Sakura Blossom Café [_****_10:02 P.M._****_ Saturday night]*~_**

****

            "And your point is?" asked a trying to sound clueless Inu-Yasha. Kagome made her famous default face and unwillingly explained things out for our favorite silver haired boy. (A/N I don't know about half of you people reading this fiction, but I personally like Sesshomaru better than Inu-Yasha… but that's just my pointless opinion on things.)

            "*Sigh* my **point** is, who was that girl you had over for a date?"

            "… I told it was my aunt," was Inuyasha's attempt to a cover-up, but failed so miserably.

            "Nuh-uh, last night you said it was your mother, which by the way I have had a clear confirmation that she and your father **are** out of town," stated Kagome who was smiling brightly again, she was slowly getting the juice out of her best friend that now she suddenly felt sorry for… again. 

            "…umm…"

            "Just spill it Inuyasha, I know for a fact that you can't escape from this argument. Nope, not today," Kagome finished with a very proud smile plastered on her face not awaiting for Inuyasha's explanation on who he was going out with. _'He never did deny that he was on a date with this mysterious girl…'_ this thought only made Kagome gleam more.

             "Fine, her name-" 

            "Oh, I didn't think you would still be here Kagome," said an all too familiar voice cutting off Inuyasha from his _explanation_. Kagome and Inuyasha whipped around to see who third voice belonged to.

            "Oh, hey Kurama… I didn't think you would still be here either," Kagome said surprised to see her new friend, and attraction, still here at SBC counting in on how late it is.

            "You make a new friend today Kagome?" asked a sort of confused Inuyasha who seemed to be studying Kurama. Inuyasha curved his lips up on one side as to form an all knowing smirk. Obviously he knew what kind of boys that Kagome would be attracted to. _'Match maker, eh Kagome, it looks like you've been doing a little more than match making for your friends'_

            "Uh, yeah, Kurama meet my annoying-"

            "Boyfriend?" asked Kurama out of curiosity. He was a bit down at the thought but when he first entered the kitchen the sight of a Kagome smiling like there was no tomorrow and a grumbling Inuyasha is a sight that looked like a boyfriend, girlfriend picture, but not perfect for Kurama. 

            "Ack," is all that Kagome managed to say. _'Me and Inuyasha?__ That has got to be the most preposterous thing that I have ever heard of'_ Just when Kagome was about to reply the truth, since Inuyasha wasn't much help with the situation at the given time, a pair of well tanned arms wrapped themselves around Kurama's muscled waist.

            "Miss me my sweet little bunny-boy?" the owner of the two arms asked sweetly to her _"bunny-boy"_. Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest at the sight that was unfolding itself in time. _'He... he….. He's already with someone?'_ Inuyasha saw the look of hurt sketched on Kagome's face but was quickly erased when she started to regain her composure.

            "**Maya** what are you doing here; I thought you were with mother waiting in the limo?" Kurama asked quickly and started to struggle to get out of Maya's firm arms, finally succeeding after a minute. Inuyasha and Kagome were finally able to see who the _"bunny-boy"_ commenter was. It was a girl with brown hair that was about an inch and a half above her shoulders; brown eyes; and was wearing a pure white dress that reached the ground. She was attractive, but just not as attractive at the recent time.

            "We waited for thirty minutes and you still didn't show up, is it just so hard to find the front door bunny-boy? Or do you need me to assist you like I always do?" asked the girl known as Maya is a high pitched voice. She seemed to be a talkative girl, a not so likely type of girl to Inuyasha, Kagome, their friends, heck even to Kurama himself would want to befriend.

            "Uh, no, give me five more minutes and I'll-"Kurama was cut off by Maya's very girly voice.

            "Oh, I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Maya, Kurama's girlfriend," Maya stated looking all to joyful while holding out her hand for a shake with Kagome then Inuyasha.

            "Kagome"

            "Inuyasha" said the two friends for life when Maya took each of their hands for an everyday greeting.

            "So what're you guys boyfriend, girlfriend or just _friends_?" Maya asked the two _'love-birds.'_ Kurama then remembered his earlier question that related to the same circle while Maya wrapped her right arm around Kurama and made him wrap his left arm around her broad shoulders. Kagome took a hold of this sight with hurt still in her system but along with a bit of shock. _'Wasn't this same guy that was flirting with me **and** landed on top of me not to long ago… well, it was an accident, but still…'_

            "Me and Kagome are-"

            "**Have been going out for the last month**," injected Kagome a bit louder than needed necessary. Inuyasha just gave her a look that clearly stated _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WENCH!?! _For Inuyasha could hardly ever imagine him and Kagome ever going out either.

            "Oh…" was the only word that Kurama could utter under his breath. _'So, she's already taken for the liking'_ Kurama cast his head downwards not wanting to look at the _couple_ without feeling a pull at his own heart in his own chest. Kagome took notice of his hurt and suddenly felt a bit bad for what she just did. Kagome announced that she and her best friend, also noting that Inuyasha and her where in a brotherly love type relationship now possibly demolished, are, or should say have been, going out for the last _month_ and finding out that a red haired hotty she had her eye on was already taking for the liking. _'Inuyasha is so going to kill once he gets the chance'_

            "I figured so; you two look so **_cute_** together!" Maya exclaimed notching her regular high pitched voice to maximum when she said the word "cute."

            "Kagome, can I have a talk with you right about **now**!?" demanded Inuyasha thorough gritted teeth.

            "No can do… _honey_, I have to get home before father gets angry with me, again," Kagome said with a fake cheery smile on her face and a little reluctant of saying the part about her father. Inuyasha knew what Kagome was talking about and decided that Kagome's health is more important than him yelling at her about what made her tell these two 'specific' people that they _have_ been going out for the last month when anyone in their right mind would know that Kagome and Inuyasha would rather die than kiss each other with passion, or any other ingredients that qualified to making a _cute couple_.

            "I think we better be going to sweetie, mother is probably getting very impatient for waiting longer than she planned," said Kurama still refusing to turn his gaze to the _couple_ standing in front of him.

            "That's a good idea Kurama, well; it was nice meeting you two. Hopefully we'll be able to meet again soon," _'Hopefully later than sooner is the right words'_ thought both Kagome and Kurama at the same time.

"I guess I should start heading back to my place, too. Ki-**Miroku** might have called," Inuyasha said trying to use another cover-up for his mix-up in his sentence, but Lady Luck just wasn't with the poor guy today. Kagome simply just gave Inuyasha a raised eye brow in questioning of why he was always accidentally saying the wrong name and trying to make it sound like he would be talking about somebody else. _'It just goes to show how much a guy with a pint sized brain knows'_

            "Oh, why don't we all walk together out of the door then?" suggested a clueless of what's going on Maya.

            "Yes, why don't we?" added in Kurama finally able to bring his gaze up from the marble tile of the kitchen floor to Kagome and Inuyasha.

            "No."

            "Sure" both Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison that, once again, looked at each other with questioning glances.

            "I mean yeah."

            "I mean no," as they did it again. Kurama and Maya looked at the two of them with very confused and curious eyes.

            "Yes" 

            "No"

            "Yes"

            "**No**"

            "**Yes!**"

            "**_No_, and that's final woman!**"

            "…okay…"

            "Umm, do you two need some time alone?" asked Maya who was a bit fed up with all of the confusion in the room.

            "No we're fine."

            "Yes, we need to talk," said a ticked off Inuyasha to his _girlfriend_.

            "_Tomorrow_ Inuyasha, remember daddy? He isn't happy if I'm just one minute late after curfew," reasoned Kagome while glancing at the wall clock now knowing that she only had thirty minutes to hurry her little butt home, take a nice hot shower, if possible, and get into bed. Kurama could just barely hear the uneasiness in Kagome's voice when she mentioned the thing about her father and curfew; this just got him pounding with more questions. _'Maybe after I rest up everything will be back to normal… that is if I can get through the rest of this hectic night without a killing headache'_

            "Feh" 

            "Well, it was also nice to meet you Maya, but I better on my way now. Bye Inuyasha, see you tomorrow," Kagome said while looking at Maya, giving her one of her friendly smiles, and left not even looking at Kurama. _'Why am I acting like this?'_

~$~

            Inuyasha was grumbling about random things like "…wenches and their stupidity..." or "Kagome of all freaking people" was the only thing that could be made out. Kurama and Maya tried, well Maya tried, to say bye to Inuyasha but with no luck when she only got his mumbled grumbling as a reply. 

            When Kurama and Maya finally got into the limo and headed off to Maya's house first then the Minamino home, Kurama was pondering more than ever as to why he was jealous, mad, hurt all in at once. _'What the hell did this girl do to me to make me feel like this?'_

~$~

Yup, chapter three right there. So, was it all right or did it kind of suck? Again, I thought it was all right, but I always say that about all of my chapters to any of my fictions. Anyway, yes I am sorry for torturing Kagome and Kurama this way, but it's just all in my plot… well future plot I guess seeing that I just type this up as it goes, but I have a brief idea of what I'm going to do in the future. As for the Miroku/Sango thing, it's just all apart of what I'm planning in the future. This is **still** a Sango/Hiei fiction; do not worry S/H lovers. That goes the same for all you Kagome/Kurama lovers, including myself. One more thing, if you paid close attention Miroku's last name [go back and read if you want to know what it is ^_^] that will be revealed in later chapters, possibly the next chap, but who knows? As I have said I am writing this fiction as it comes. I bet you guys hate me by now anyway, don't ya? Anyway, I think I'm done with ranting of chatting… Remember** Read and Review if you care for this fiction!**

**            _Review Reply's and Thankies to:_**

****

****_DumbAssPunk__~_** Thank You!** Lol, yes that part about Kurama being phat was funny, that's why I put there. And don't worry about scaring all the _preppy_ people, for I, Musiq_Mistress101, do not like them one bit. ^-^

            _Sake-is-Yummy~_** Thank You!** Hahaha, I love the name! I'm happy that you're enjoying this fiction as much as I am writing it out.

            _Twilight Millenia~ _**Thank You!** Hehe, I don't like Maya that much either but she's needed in this fiction, so I'm going to keep her in it. I'm really pleased to read that you 'Love' this fiction. ^_^ It positively absolutely makes my day.

            _Shaded Emerald-Eyes~_ **Thank You!** Umm, eheheh, hopefully you don't hate me for pulling that _match-making_ game that Kagome is planning. **But** as it states above this is still a Hiei/Sango fiction, just give it time and I will add the S/H waff. ^^ I'm happy to read that you think this fiction is 'Cool,' It really makes my day to read reviews such as yours.

            _Misaki__~_ **Thank You!** I'm very happy to read that you 'Love' this fiction, too. And as you probably now know I've updated. ^_^

            _Ysuki__ Yume~_** Thank You! **Glad to see that you find this fan-fiction interesting.

            _Sunnygurl357~_ **Thank You!** I'm also glad to read that you're enjoying this fiction.


	3. Hookups to SBC

**Oh. My. God.**

That's all that I really have to say right now. How long has it been since I updated? I think longer than life itself… okay, I'm starting to be overdramatic, but you gotta admit that it's true. I am sooo freaking sorry it took me sooo freaking long to update, but (this is the part where you don't have to stick around to read) my excuse is this: Family problems and deaths… and I lost my floppy disk that I saved all of my work on.  =(  And I am dumb enough not to make back-up files! I'm still trying to look for it… but no luck.  =(   Ahem, yeah, anyway, this chapter is a bit more short than the first three (that's right, only **three** chapters) but I'm still trying to get back in the mood for all four of my stories… but failing miserably. But there's still **hope!** Okay, I'm done with my ranting, again. Enjoy.

            Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha are not in my possession at the present time, unfortunately. 

**~~~*~~~**

**SBC**

**By: Musiq_Mistress101**

**~~~*~~~ **

~Some of us had to work hard for getting our hook-ups to places such as the Café, but for others, such as my managers daughter, get lucky. She doesn't have to hassle her brother to ask his friends best friend to get free food and clothing! But still… she has a good heart and that's all that really matter~

            ******Good morning civilians of Tokyo; Shippo Fukimoto here at Shikon102.1 with today's special guest, Rin Takahashi******

            ******Hello, first let me give a shout out to my father Sesshomaru Takahashi and his little _half_-brother, Inuyasha******

            ******Alright, right now we are going to play Twista's number one hit single _"Slow Jamz"_ featuring Kanye West and Jamie Foxx while Rin and I get a little more acquainted******

**            ****_She said she wants some Marvin Gaye, some Luther Vandross, a little Anita, and defiantly set this party off right (Are you gonna be, are you gonna be, are you gonna be, well well well well)******_

****

A light painful moan was heard from the bedroom of a twenty-one year old girl. Last night was a night of the heavy sleepers, but not too good for the light sleepers in Tokyo. Kagome ever so slowly got up from her dirty beige colored carpet and walked over to her dresser to get ready for her future work. _'Couldn't that bastard wait for my punishment until tomorrow? I need this money more than anything to survive! Thank god Mr. Minamino came last night instead of tonight'_

            Kagome didn't even want to think of what pain she was going to be in later that day, she couldn't exactly walk like a pro that everyone her age should be. Opening up the first drawer to her dresser, Kagome pulled out another pair of baggy black pants, underwear, and a semi-tight long sleeved black shirt. Kagome walked into her bathroom to take her usual five-minute shower in the morning period of the day. She didn't bother taking a look at her condition in her full-length mirror for she knew she was in a bad condition but didn't want to acknowledge it. 

            Kagome turned the silver knob that controlled her showers temperature until it was warm enough for her liking. Undressing and jumping into the shower stall, Kagome thought about pulling her switching-job technique with one of the chef's in the kitchen for the day.

~$~

            A young man woke up for a start. He turned his thoughts to the night before and was gleaming about how he made his moves just right on a certain raven-haired girl. But his sly smile faded when he got to the part about 'her already "taken for the liking"' part. He didn't know why he wanted nothing other than her boyfriend to die for some _unknown_ reason just for his selfish wantings. _'Where the hell did that thought come from'_

            Finishing off his reminiscing, Kurama got off from his full-sized bed and headed to his bathroom to wash up for the day ahead of him. For once he had nothing planned for the second half of his weekend. _'I guess that's why "there's a first for everything" comment comes in handy'_

            After brushing his hair and teeth, Kurama walked into his closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Just out of curiosity, the handsome red head walked over to his Apple computer and logged into his pen name only to find his best friend for life online. _'Does he ever log out?'_

_~MSN Messenger~_

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: You ever get offline? 

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: Hn

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: Suppose not… you have anything to do today?

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: Why are you asking?

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: Because I figured we could spend some _"quality time"_ together… like the good old days

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: And you criticize me of sometimes acting like **your **father

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: Just answer the question Hiei

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: No, unless you count in tweetle-dum and tweetle-dee coming over

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: How about we take them with us

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: And let them ruin our _"quality time"_ together?

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmailcom: It would be humorous watching them do so

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: …hn…

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: I'll take that as a yes, meet me at Shikon102.1's base… I have to pick up Rin

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: Doing chores for Ice King

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: I lost last night's bet and now I have to drive Rin wherever she pleases this week

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: I thought you had nothing to do today

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: I don't after eleven

            FobiddenChild51578@msn.com: What time fox

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: around ten thirty

            ForbiddenChild51578@msn.com: Dumb and Dumber are here, later Kurama

            Youko_Kurama245@hotmail.com: Bye Hiei                                                                                                                                                                     

_~Minamino Residence~_

            Kurama surfed the web for a couple of more minutes after his friend logged off but soon found himself turning off his PC computer and started heading down the stairs to greet his mother and father. 

~$~

            The usual weekend walk to the Cafe usually only lasts 5-8 minutes, but today it seemed more like 10-13 minutes and all the more pain to Kagome. She hated not owning a car that would come in use for times likes these. But lady luck never is with her on her many _adventures_. Kagome entered the Café and found rush hour hectic going through Sakura Blossom Café once again. This was not going to be her day. _'Unless….'_

            Kagome glided across the front room and into the busy kitchen only to find her ex-stalker and _boyfriend_ going at their usual fighting. Being in the pain that she is in now, Kagome really did **not** want to break this up and especially this early in the morning. _'Why me?'_

            "Yo dog-freak, Kyoto is calling for their idiot back."

            "The only idiot I see in here is you, wolf-shit!"

            "I was born in Nagoya ya stupid-ass"

            "It's in the same country!"

            "Then at least I'm not the only shit around here."

            "Why you-" 

            "**Would you two just shut-up!**" yelled a young woman before retaliation could get past the young mans mouth. Kagome was about to lose her mind if the fighting continued also being the reason of her sudden out-bursts.

            "Kagome?"

            "Kagome!" said both twenty-two year old men as a greeting to their long time friend. Kagome took a glance at Kouga to find the same unknown glint in his eyes, _'Nothing new there'_, and found a sort of anger/confused look in Inuyasha's golden orbs. _'Damn it, I thought he would of forgotten about last night'_

            "Kagome, I need to have a talk with you," demanded Inuyasha to the blue-eyed girl in front of him.

            "Hey Kouga, how are you this fine day?" asked Kagome to the brown haired man trying to ignore Inuyasha at the same time. 

            "Kagome"

"Okay I suppose," replied the sky blue eyed man a little confused about the situation. It usually was the other way around: Kouga talk-Kagome ignore-Inuyasha and friend chat.

            "Kagome"

"That's nice to hear. How would you like to do the old switching gig with me today?" Kagome asked sweetly to her co-worker. 

            "Kagome"

            "Why not, I don't want to cook today anyway. Sunday days sometime does that to you," Kouga said to Kagome also starting to get used to ignoring his life time enemy.

            "_Kagome_"

            "Alright, good luck with today then."

            "_Kagomeeee_"

            "You too honey," and with that last word passing his lips, Kouga left the kitchen to change into his waiter clothing that he acquired with the hook up Sango had with SBC. Kagome was thanking herself and the gods above on her performance all the while ignoring her silver haired friend next to her. 

            "**Kagome!!**" Well at least she enjoyed the ignoring game while it lasted.

            "Yes Inuyasha?" asked Kagome to her so-called _boyfriend_ half annoyingly and half sweetly. Kagome tried to use most of her sweetness towards Inuyasha hoping the over dose of sweetness will freak him out to conclusion he should forgot the night before.

            "Don't even use your _tooth ache_ technique on me, I've known you long enough to know how much sweetness you use to try and freak the hell oughta me. Anyway, what the hell was wrong with you last night?" _'Damn, I need to get new friends'_ Kagome reasoned with herself before actually explaining to her friend what was up with her about the last nights events.

            "How about you kill me now and I'll tell you when you join me in heaven… well if you make to heaven that is," was Kagome's answer to Inuyasha's _simple_ question. 

            "Quit playing around with me Kagome, I want an answer now!" demanded Inuyasha once again. Obviously someone wasn't a happy worker today… but then again who was ever happy of going to work and on the weekend nevertheless? 

            "Hey now! Yesterday was a good day turned oddly bad, and you were my last resort of ending the day my way," Kagome answered with her winning beauty pageant smile at Inuyasha hoping that the answer would sustain him for the time being.

            "Your way? You know what Kagome, let's just skip the questioning crap and say I'm not your boyfriend and what the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha retorted with annoyance shown brightly in his tone of voice.

            "I thought you said we were going to skip the questioning crap?" Kagome sometimes didn't get her friend, he'd say one thing but ended up breaking that saying of his. Inuyasha Takahashi was a complete maze to Kagome Higurashi.

            "Not answering."

            "How about this then, we'll talk after work? Just because of this conversation and breaking up the fight… I'm ten minutes late," Kagome purposed to Inuyasha now praying that he would agree, she wanted nothing more than to cut off her left leg.

            "Five o'clock on the dot, meet me in the dressing room," agreed Inuyasha to a Kagome that was mentally wiping sweat off her forehead.

            "Umm… it would be ten o'clock on the dot for me. You wouldn't mind waiting a few five hours more would ya?" asked Kagome in a "I highly recommend this choice" tone.

            "No, I'll come back at ten thirty then," disagreed Inuyasha but in a _gentlemanly_ way.

            "Sounds good to me," and with that Inuyasha left to continue his work as typing away on his computer while talking into his head-phone for call waiting. Kagome slipped into her chefs clothing back in the woman's locker room also finally checking into SBC. _'Great, now I'm twenty minutes late…although revenge is a sweet antidote'_

~$~

            Kurama walked into the waiting room that Shikon102.1 station offered as he waited for his father's employee's adopted daughter to finish off the famous Shippo's morning show. The room was just a single maroon couch, a cherry wood coffee table, white walls, a small black television in the corner, and a cherry wood side table supporting a fine vase filled with fresh flowers. Kurama admired the designers taste to this room, but then again maroon was one of his favorite colors.

            Kurama waited for a good ten minutes before the plain white door busted open to reveal his three friends.

            "Yo Kurama, do you know how tight the security is around here? They were about to frisk the life out-a me!" complained Yusuke as he found himself a seat on the other side of the couch.

            "Shut it Urameshi, it's because of that oaf over there we were forced to go through the metal detector," half demanded and half… well demanded the words of Hiei Jaganshi while he leaned against a nearby wall.

            "Oh sure, blame it on me! It wasn't my fault that the little kid tricked me into tackling a police man!" retorted Kazuma's defense.

            "No, I think you're just mentally handicap and in need of help A.S.A.P. If that's not the case… I'm scared," Yusuke said with character acting as if the world was coming to an end. Kurama took in the scene that just played and started to chuckle lightly at the foolishness of his two friends, it wasn't everyday that you witness you're friends making complete idiots of themselves.

            "Hn. When is the princess going to be done with her interview?" Hiei asked after a moment of silence. He didn't exactly want to be here on his behalf thus the reason why he wanted to leave right now right now and not later later.

            "She should be done in a couple of minutes," answered Kurama while he started to kick back in the dark red sofa.

            "Whadyaknow, it's Ms. Takahashi on _Today_! She does get around," Yusuke spoke breaking the silence other than the noise of him clicking the remote buttons and buzzing of talking people on the TV.

            "Who's that?" asked Kazuma dumbfounded by who the pretty girl on the television screen was.

~$~

            Yes, that's it for now. Sorry if it isn't all that long, but like I said above, I'm still trying to get in the groove of typing away and making chapter to my fictions. Yet I'm starting up a new fiction (Inuyasha : Zelda: Ocarina of Time), or trying to at least. Ironic, no? Remember: **Read and Review if you care for this fiction!!**

**_Review Reply's and Thankies to:_**

****

            _Someone you don't know_ ~**Thank you!** Glad to read that this fiction is "awesome"!

            _sakurapetal13_ ~**Thank you! **Wow, I'm glad that you "love" this fiction. So? Do I get that story plot yet? Hehe.

            _The 2nd Epiphany _~**Thank you!** Lol, first of all I'm happy that yet another person "loves" my fiction. Yes, I too want to see how _I_ fix the whole Kur/Kag and Inu/Kag pairing… thing. Welcome to the club The 2nd Epiphany! You are not alone into thinking Maya is a bitch!

            _Sh…don't tell…_ ~**Thank you!** Hehe, _*I know who you are, I know who you-*_ all right I stop with the singing crap. Anyway, your review is the longest one I have gotten yet! ^-^ Yeah, ff.net can be sucky at times, and I bet that glare is burning holes in my back, eh? And Yes, really sorry that it took so freaking long to update. But look! A new chapter! ^-^ Do I get a cookie?

            _Diana_ ~**Thank you! **I am happy to read that this fiction is "awesome" and "excellent" for all one and the same. ^_^ Yes, we all know Maya is annoying, but hey, at least we get a kick out of her, right? …right?

            _Hokuikai_ ~**Thank you!** Woot woot for me! It seems that everyone finds this fiction either "interesting" "loverly" "awesome" and what not. Hopefully this update made it to you.

            _Tsuki Yume_ ~**Thank you!** Yeah, I wish they didn't play pretend either… but what am I saying? I'm the authoress! An~yway, hopefully this update makes it to you on updated date!

            _lymaris _~ **Thank you!** I'm really glad that you found the last chapter "hilarious". And hopefully I am keeping up the good work so far, in my view, I think my writing is starting to get a little shabby already. -_-: Makes my day to read that you "loved" this fiction, and I'm hoping that you still do!

            _fallen-666-angel _~**Thank you!** …wow, I like the name. ^_^ Really glad to read that you "love" this fiction… *cough* hopefully this _late_ update suits you all right. ^-^;

            _Angel Lily-chan_ ~**Thank you!** All bow down to Sesshoumaru-sama! …like I said, I'm being overdramatic tonight. ^-^; Woohoo! You're the first person who commented about this fiction being "kawaii". Again, hopefully this update suits you all right, even if it is later beyond reason. -_-;

            _Kitsunes-are-cool_ ~**Thank you! **Hell yeah! Kitsunes **_are_** cool! *cough* Yeah, update is later than planned… umm, waaaay later than planned. But it's chapter four! Have to give me **some** props for getting this far… or not. ^-^;

            _TwilightAngel_ ~**Thank you! **As many reviews as I got from the last chapter, quite a few people care about my idea for a fiction. =*) I'm touched… *cough* again, I'm being overdramatic tonight so don't mind me. ^-^; Yeah, I can't wait to see what happens next either! ^-^

            _Sake-is-Yummy_ ~**Thank you! ***Confetti* **I updated!!!** … Even if it's late beyond reason, do I still get your future review? ^_^;

            _Black-Shadow-Rose_ ~**Thank you!** Eheheh… it's an update, right? … pleasedon'tkillme!

            _Mz X. Ti F F an Y _~**Thank you!** Is your name a code for something? ^-^; S'cuse me for being a little nosey, but that has got to be one of the most complicated names to type! Hehe, anyhow, glad to see that you find this story "funny" and hopefully I haven't failed you in humoring you. ^-^;

            _Shaded Emerald-Eyes_ ~**Thank you! **Umm… yeah, I give you permission to kill me. #_# Again, I'm so freaking sorry it took so freaking long to update, but my reason is above (if you forgot, scroll up). But yay for me! I have gotten… well gotten over my used to be writers block enough to update with this fairly short chapter. ^-^; I can't promise you a new chapter within the weekend or anything, but hopefully you will still be interested nevertheless. 

            (A/N wow! I broke my latest record of most received reviews… not that I was really keeping track of how many reviews I got per a chapter, but now my hands kinda hurt from typing all of those thankies. ^-^; Please review! Thank you.)

            __


	4. Neutral Connections

OH MY GAWD!

OO

How long has it been? ... I'm just surprised that I'm still living! Anyhoo, I FINALLY got my lazy ass to start doing something and created this crappy chapter to SBC. Yes, I think it's crap. And I hate this chapter with a passion all the way up to the waff. THAT'S RIGHT! Weak waff is in this chapter.

X3

But I have to give half of the credit to Suzumi. She is the one, after all, that got my lazy ass to write this chapter... and the one that asked for waff for not updating since the 1900's.

I dedicate this chapter to all my lovable reviewers (which I am praying is still with me here) and Suzumi.

ENJOY! ... Or something like that... 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha are not in my possession at the present time, unfortunately.

****

**SBC**

**By: _MusiqMistress_**

****

_I never really liked dating. Maybe it was my tragic childhood or my first boyfriend was practically suicidal? Who knows. All I ever want is someone who can be there for me..._

Kagome let a powerful and deep sigh escape her rouge lips. The deep blue eyed damsel smiled in satisfaction to herself from her successful and stressing day of work at Sakura Blossom Café. Kagome broke her recent record of tips. Now, she was just kicking back and relaxing on the black metal stool in the retired kitchen. SBC was temporarily closed for cleaning and for the Kirei Lounge Singer to make her weekend debut. Kagome's joyous smile was washed down with a disappointed look over taking her facial expression. Her second job was becoming a pain... but as long as she got to see a certain young red-headed genius, Kagome was all good. _'That is if he'll even show up after I told him that stupid lie...'_

"**Kagome!!**" yelled a voice too familiar for Kagome to comprehend. It was her make believe boyfriend Inuyasha, whom seemed to be looking for Kagome to have a good sturdy talk with her. The factor thought made Kagome groan with annoyance.

"If you don't get your ass oughta your hiding place in three seconds, Kagome, I'll tell all goody-goody boy the truth of our damned relationship!" Inuyasha threatened to Kagome if she were not to make her location known to her infuriating silver-haired best friend.

Kagome sighed with the matched annoyance as her previous groan while placing her head into the palm of her petite hand. _'Great! Just what I needed after this freaking day...'_

**$**

Kurama sulked to himself in the lonely Jaguar.

Rin Takahashi came out not to long after the popular morning show with Shippo. Her grand entrance made Kazuma drool and Yusuke stare. Kazuma's slight puddle next to him made Rin giggle at first sight. Soon, Kurama was off with a smiling, giggly Rin attached to his arm. Hiei gave his best friend an amused smirk. Kurama reminded himself to repay his dear friends sympathetic gesture later.

Now, the red head was waiting in the sleek silver chariot that awaited the Princess whom was getting her weekly beauty treatment. _'You'd think three hours of grooming would be enough for one day...'_

When he thought he would be out by eleven in the morning... Kurama Minamino was wrong, so very wrong. Fortunately for him, Rin Takahashi thought of making a last minute stop as a place known as SBC to watch the Kirei Lounge Singer perform.

**$**

"Look Yusuke! I've done the dishes all freaking week!! Could you at least give your beloved sister a break and do them this once?" yelled an irritated Sango.

Yusuke winced ever so slightly at his sisters _very _loud tone of voice. "But I have a date with Keiko! I can't ditch her again..." Yusuke winced slightly once again at the thought of his girlfriends wrath. Women could be so vile when they never got their way... Can't live with 'em, can't live with out 'em.

"Keiko, Keiko, Keiko! That's all I hear you mope about when you get home! Geez... I feel like I'm your mother for crying out loud!" Sango retaliated. Of course she was speaking half the truth of the Urameshi family. Sango took care of her brothers. She cooked, cleaned, and ran errands just so Kohaku, Yusuke, and herself would live. _'Some type of mother Atsuko is...' _Sango mentally rolled her eyes at the thought of her foster mother.

She glared heatedly at Yusuke whom apparently was in his own world with his eyes slightly clouded over with a _la la _glaze.

Sango sighed. _'Some brother _he _is... well... maybe...'_ Sango flashed a quick grin before silently leaving her spot in front of her loved brother to the Urameshi household coat hangers. After grabbing her coat, Sango waved her hand in front of Yusuke's face to find him still daydreaming, and left the apartment complex.

'... _and to add the finishing touches, I'll have Strawberry Pocky laid out.'_

Yusuke blinked.

"Sango...?" He received no direct response. "Sango?" Yusuke repeated a little louder than his first try. He looked throughout their three bedroom apartment only to find it deserted... with only himself as company... that just didn't add up right.

Yusuke's eyes flashed with panic and faked anger. "Sango!" The oldest child of Atsuko Urameshi yelled. Although he was far too late to catch his sisters retreat. _'Damn her...'_

He spared a forced glance at pile of dirtied utensils, glasses, plates, and pots and pans that needed attention of being washed. Yusuke groaned in agony. _'It's practically law that you _have _to lie around on a Sunday afternoon...'_ That simple thought brought Yusuke to a bright and _brilliant _idea.

He soon found himself lounged across a worn beige couch watching the Looney Tunes. _'I'll wash dishes later...'_ Was his last thought... totally forgetting about a certain brown haired girl that infuriated at SBC.

**$**

"So let me get this straight," Inuyasha began with irritation and annoyance. "You and pretty boy met before your show last night," he retrieved a nod. "You decided you wanted him for your own but couldn't since you found out he already had a girlfriend," another nod. "And just by cliché I was there to be you _charming prince_ just so you could be even with him?"

Kagome winced but nodded at Inuyasha's venomous tone.

"Yeah... that's pretty much my story," Kagome scratched the back of her neck while giving Inuyasha a nervous laugh. Inuyasha just glared daggers at his shivering best friend.

"Would it count that I **don't want** to participate in this fucking game of yours, _Ka-go-me_," Inuyasha said while raising his voice to indicate each syllable of Kagome's maiden name.

Kagome stared at the silver headed human in front of her. If Inuyasha wasn't mistaking, he'd figure she was _studying_ him. He slowly started to fidgit under her intense blue gaze.

Finally few up with her staring, Inuyasha spoke up. "Would ya stop looking at me!?"

"No." Kagome flat out said. "I can't seem to figure out exactly _why_ you **don't** want to play this little game with me..." the raven haired damsel added after a few seconds.

Inuyasha froze at her resolution. "Well... _ehehehe..._ why would I want to hook-up with my best friend in the first place?"

"Because that best friend of yours is in a need of help...? Unless..." Kagome's thoughtful grim line tilted to an sly smirk. Inuyasha really didn't like that certain smile of Kagome's. It always seem to freak him out...

"Awwwwe, Inuyasha has a girlfriend!" Kagome shouted as she stood up from the black metal stool and did her own made up victory dance. Inuyasha blushed.

The golden eyed male faked a few coughs before replying to Kagome's sudden dance. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Kagome stopped her reverie to glance at Inuyasha, stifling a giggle. _'Awe... at least he's trying to get out of this one. Sorry bud, but today isn't your day either.'_

**$**

The all too familiar _"ding"_ erupted inside the apartment building elevator. Sango took her leave quickly from the building transportation and left before her older brother would have a chance to get out of his entrapment.

Sango always loved the Urameshi's... though at times it got tough, even for her. _'How long has it been since Kohaku and I moved in...?'_

Sango dug inside her book bag until she finally spotted and took out a pair of keys for her '00 silver Volkswagen Beetle. After hearing the _"click"_, indicating that the alarm was off and the locks were open, Sango hastily jumped into the drivers seat and took off in a dash.

Once Sango got to SBC she took notice of the Sesshoumaru's silver XJ Jaguar and Hiei's black Jeep Wrangler Rubicon parked in the VIP section of Sakura Blossom Café. _'It looks as if I'm not the only one with Kagome's voice in mind...'_

The chocolate eyed woman resided her car next to Hiei's before locking the vehicle's security and entering a lightly deserted Café.

"Yo Sango! Over here," slightly yelled the familiar voice of Sesshoumaru's daughter. Sango turned her head and spotted Rin, Hiei, and Kurama seated on black stools of Miroku's bar. She waved to indicate that she heard them and started gliding her was over. Taking a metal stool of her own, Sango was greeted the unlikely way...

"I hope you know CPR, Sango, because your beauty is going to make my heart stop any moment now," Miroku stated while gently taking Sango's tanned hand into him own. Hiei glared at his younger brother's intrusion of _his_ future woman.

Sango retaliated Miroku's greeting by knocking him out-cold with her black book bag. _'Damn... what does that girl have in there, bricks?!'_ was Miroku Jaganshi's last thought before the beauty of his life finished off the job.

"That'll teach that dumbass..."

"So... what's been happening, Sango?" Rin started after breaking off her stare with the poor perverted Jaganshi brother.

"Just Yusuke's attitude and Mom's lack of motherhood, other than that, everything has been just peachy!" Sango grumbled for her reply.

"Hn." Was all that was heard before another smack radiated from Sango and a _fainted_ Miroku's side of the bar counter.

**$**

Kagome attended to the ladies locker rooms after her nice long talk with a certain best friend of hers. It turned out that he was recently dating a nice and pretty girl that went by the name of Kikyo Hikada. The way Inuyasha described Kikyo reminded Kagome of how she described Kurama to Sango as of late. Sure, she only met him the night before and with Kagome's excellent memory, she remembered ever detail of his description clearly. All the way down to the way he glided with pride and happiness. _'Happiness...'_ Kagome sighed before taking out her Adidas duffle bag.

After finally applying her make-up, Kagome looked herself over to make sure she was decent enough to qualify as _Lady Love_, which was inspired by Miroku, for the audience that would decide to show up for her debut. Kagome decided to dress in a long sleeved fitted, blood red, sweatshirt that showed enough chest that would make people look but not drool. Along with that, Kagome wore a below the knee length black skirt and finished it off with inch high heels. Checking her mascara one last time, Kagome exited the locker rooms and headed for the dressing room to make last recheck of lyrics and make sure to have them memorized.

"You look spiffy, Kagome," chided one of SBC's band mates.

"Of course she would! Mr. Hotty has joined the audience again-"

"-Which means Kagome may have another shot at catching her fox!" all three friends giggled to themselves after exchanging their _secret_ conversation. Kagome stared at them until it registered within her mind exactly what they were talking about. A bright red blush covered both of Kagome's cheeks.

"Would you three stop!?" the deep blue eyed woman asked, or more like demanded, of the three band mates. Eri, Ayume, and Yuka snickered before leaving the dressing room to prepare themselves for Kagome's debut. _'It's amazing how friends can manipulate you...'_

Kagome stared at the unmoving dressing room door before she sighed and continued to look up "Talkin' to Me" lyrics.

**$**

"Showtime in three minutes, girls!" announced Yuka as she picked up her headphones to apply around her neck.

Kagome simply nodded her head and continued to screw and un-screw the microphone handle on and off its podium. _'What if _she's_ here with him...? And what happened to Inuyasha after our conversation earlier...?'_

Eri and Ayumi exchanged looks and stared at Kagome's indecisive and uncharacteristic screwing and un-screwing extravaganza. Eri and Ayumi gave off their ghosts of knowing smirks and continued to make last minute changed to their instruments.

"Get in your places, ladies! The show is about to begin!" Yuka said to her band mates. Eri settled herself in front of her electric keyboard, Ayumi picked up her guitar, Yuka adjusted the bass, and Kagome closed her eyes preparing herself for the oncoming beat that would be her que her when it was time to begin singing.

**$**

"Ooh! They're about to start!" Rin announced to her small group of friends as she turned her stool around to get a good view of the SBC stage. Sango grinned happy with excitement as she, too, turned her stool in an angle that would give her a full throttle view of her best friends performance.

Hiei stole a quick glance at Sango only to have his heart rate speed with acceleration that he wasn't used to at all. It was his first time to look at a _truly_ happy Sango. Her beauty radiated off her even more when she looked to contempt with herself. _'Damn hormones and damn human reactions...'_ Hiei cursed as a barely visible blush covered his face.

Kurama, on the other hand, was calm. Although on the inside he was felt excited as a ten year old child would be at an amusement park.

A soft beat began as the velvet red curtains slowly opened to reveal five shadowed figures.

"_Hmmm... hmmm...hmmm"_ hummed a soft voice as the another beat added to the original. Kurama knew instantly that the humming was Kagome. _'Even without words, her humming is wonderful... okay, I'm really losing it now.'_ Kurama shook his head and once again focused on the show.

"_Funny how it's hard to find the words sometimes you know _

_Wishin we could read minds _

_Don't wanna let our feelings show _

_So even if you say you don't understand _

_I'm willing to give as much time as I can _

_Every time our eyes meet."_

Kagome scanned the crowd until she found a few of her friends that resided next to the bar. She bared them a charming smile and kept singing until the last line of the first verse came, Kagome and Kurama locked eyes. She didn't know how long they stared at one another, but to Kagome, it felt as if all time stopped.

"_Every time our eyes meet _

_Be talkin talkin talkin talkin to me (talkin to me) _

_Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me _

_Just ain't no need for words to speak (oh) _

_Cause every time Be talkin talkin talkin to me _

_Be talkin talkin talkin to me (Talkin to me)"_

Kagome reluctantly cut off her stare and continued her non-stop scanning of the SBC audience. _'Funny! It does seem like his eyes talk to me every time they meet mine...'_

"_Your always actin' so composed and cool _

_Never got to many words for me (Too many words) _

_You always turn your head and make sure I see (Just to make sure) _

_Baby ain't nothin' wrong with the love _

_That you and I dream of _

_So sweet _

_Your actions say more than your lips can speak _

_My friends say that they just can't see (They just can't see) _

_How a love unspoken can be so deep (Can be so deep) _

_And every time that you look my way _

_I see _

_What your heart wants to say to me"_

Hiei was mesmerized by Kagome's angelic singing but was even more mesmerized by Sango's beauty. Not only that, but her personality. The first time he met her, she didn't exactly make a big impression on him. But time went by and she grew on him. Soon, Hiei gave into his growing feelings and knew that he liked Sango... a lot. _'Maybe... even love...?'_

"_Every time our eyes meet (My eyes meet your, meet yours) _

_Be talkin talkin talkin talkin to me _

_Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me (To me) _

_Just ain't no need for words to speak _

_Cause every time _

_Be talkin talkin talkin to me (Every touch you give is like your talkin to me) _

_Be talkin talkin talkin to me"_

"_oh yeah yeah oh _

_Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me _

_oh whoa yeah _

_talkin talkin talkin talkin to me"_

'_Kagome really is amazing when it comes to singing...'_ Rin thought with respect for her raven haired friend. It wasn't everyday that did you witness someone with such a powerful voice.

"_Every time our eyes meet (Every time) _

_Be talkin talkin talkin talkin to me _

_Talkin talkin talkin talkin to me (oh yeah oh) _

_Just ain't no need for words to speak _

_Cause every time (I hear you baby callin me just ain't no need for words) _

_Be talkin talkin talkin to me _

_Be talkin talkin talkin to me"_

Sango felt as if someone was staring at her. Just to make sure it wasn't the bartender, she tilted her head to the side. Sango found herself captivated inside two ruby red eyes. For awhile, chocolate brown met up with ruby red. Sango caught the warmness the red orbs offered... a warmness that she longed to be caught in and never be let go. _'Just like the way mother always held me...'_

"_No need for words _

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_yeah yeah yeah _

_oh _oh_..."_

Kagome stepped away from the microphone as the all familiar clapping and praising erupted within SBC. She smiled brightly as everyone in the special performance room. With a slight bow, the Kirei Lounge Singer made her way off stage and towards the dressing rooms.

Unknown to herself, Kurama followed swiftly behind.

**$**

"_Wow_... did you see the way Kagome ruled that stage?" asked an exasperated Rin. Obvious to everyone, seated beside the lounge bar, it seemed as if Rin was the one of the only people who kept jumping from their seat from excitement of Kagome's show.

Sango giggled at the bouncy girl before her. "Kagome is so talented... I hope she uses her skill in singing for real business and not just for show and tell like always..." Sango tilted her head towards the wall clock after finishing off her sentence. _'8:51... I wonder if Kagome would like to go somewhere and grab dinner before heading back to that bastard...'_

**$**

"Kagome!" Kurama called out as he caught up to the rapidly walking raven haired woman. Kagome froze for a second but relaxed when she found out it was Kurama. _'... Kurama... I didn't see Maya tonight, maybe he's... alone?'_

"Kurama," Kagome replied happily as he walked until he stood in front of her blue eyed gaze. She instantly took notice of his casual attire for the night. Just a pair of khaki pants, white undershirt, and a beige short sleeved dress shirt that was left open. Since Kurama's undershirt was skin tight, it showed of his worked out abs. Kagome just couldn't help but blush when she stared at his chest for the longest moment. The black haired beauty silently thanked the lord when Kurama looked as if he took no notice of her gawking.

Kurama chuckled a bit before making his reply to his latest attraction. "Great show."

Kagome blushed a little for the compliment. "I-it was nothing. Just another night, another show." Kagome flashed Kurama her peaceful smile before she continued on her way to change out of her clothing.

She could feel Kurama right behind her all the way into the ladies locker room. _'Why is he here...?'_

Kagome decided to face him and ask her wondering question, but only got as far as turning herself around. Kagome met up with his undershirt as she felt his breathing on her head. Kagome's breath caught itself in her the middle of her throat as she gulped... hard. _'THE HELL?! What am I suppose to do in this situation??'_

Kurama didn't back away from the warmth of the petite woman until he couldn't take it anymore. _'You might scare her!'_ warned the green eyed gentleman's inner voice. _'I know the precautions... but... DAMMIT! I can't just sit around and wait for her... especially since she's wearing that shirt of hers...'_

After the inner voice gave up all hope of stopping Kurama as he smoothly pressed Kagome up against the blood red lockers. Nothing couldn't stop him nor was there a way for the deep sea eyed damsel to escape. _'THE HELL?! What's he planning on...?'_

Kagome soon received her answer as Kurama locked their gaze and the battle was when dark blue collided with forest green. They each tested the other and see who would decide to blink first.

'_Awe... fuck it!'_ Kurama blinked to regain his normal eye atmosphere before attacking his attractions lips.

Kagome's deep sea blue eyes widened exceptionally large. _'THE HELL IS HE DOING?!'_ But apart from her last thought, the raven haired girl slowly closed her eyes to a shut and enjoyed the warmth that flooded within her body. _'... is this... what it feels like when... happy?'_

Kurama's wet tongue didn't allow his recent love attraction to finish off her thought as it ran across her pink mouth. Kagome froze for a split second before an evil thought invaded her slowly working brain. Kurama ran his tongue over Kagome's lightly bruised lips a few more times. _'Why is she not responding?'_

The answer to his unspoken question was answered as he felt her smirk into the kiss. _'Dammit... she really isn't like any other girl I've been with...'_

"Whoa... am I interrupting something big or did I come just in time to stop the two of ya?"

Kurama instantly backed away from Kagome as the new voice broke the heated moment.

**$**

....

...**EH!?!**

OO

I just wrote my first fluffy moment ever... and it sucked, I know. Gomen Nasai!

BUT it was worth the update, right? RIGHT?! Well, update or not, you all have a right to kill this authoress just as long as there's a paramedic or another Urasue type person that can possibly bring me back to life.

Review if you care about this poorly written fiction!

_(Normally I reply to reviews here... but I'm tired and now I'm gonna go take a nap.)_

ONE MORE THING! Before I leave this joint, there is this one site that is WONDERFUL beyond reason. It's a Kagome and Kurama shrine that is owned by Suzumi. I lub that girl... anyways, it's called Imaginative Love. So please? Stop by if you have the time.

WWW (DOT) geocities (DOT) com/kurama (UNDERSCORE) and (UNDERSCORE) kagome

I think I went a little to far with the ()-ness... awe well.


End file.
